Lost
by Eternalwings
Summary: This is a sad story I have to say that before hand and also that I don't own any characters on this tv show (oh how I wish I did own Merton and Tommy.... but I don't) And it is a slash story but a slash story with a plot (I know amazing)(complete)
1. Prologue

I never quiet figured out my feeling until it was too late. Sure I knew other people followed him round like a puppy dog, but I was special to him. At least I hoped I was. When he told me he was a werewolf I was amazed. Of course I hoped he wasn't just my friend because of that. After I was turned to stone (very painful I may add, I was gonna write a story about it. Couldn't think of a name though. Tommy said "Stoned made me sound like a drug addict and I had to concur.)He kept extra close to me and I kidded myslef it was friendship. But evrythime he hugged me, shivers ran down my spine and I was always acutely aware of the closeness of him to me. Lori was always rolling her eyes at me, Tommy never figured why. I knew it was because of the blushes that crept over my cheeks when his breath tickled my ear. All this happened a few days ago, I wouldn't change it for the world. I wish I had superpowers because then my best friend, The one I'd loved since forever.....wouldn't be dead.


	2. Detention

Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday and Tommy'd forgotten his books, he was trying to persuade me to lend him mine.

"Aw come on Mer, she's gonna kill me if I forget my books again."

"Look Tommy, " I said patiently, "You seem to forget that I have Biology at the same time, and guess what the same class. I can't give you mine because then I'd have none. She'd guess I've given them to you and then she'd check the books and we'd get det...."

He clamped a hand over my mouth, I desperately tried to ignore the closeness of his face and the arm round my neck.

"Just chill, Merton the vein is going again. See, see the pulsing?"

I shook him off me and rubbed my forehead absent-mindedly.

"It's only a book no need to get mad,"

"I'm not mad, why'd you think I was mad? I was annoyed, annoyed is not mad."

"Stop burbling, I thought you were mad because your face has gone all red." He shrugged.

I gasped and looked in the nearest mirror, "Damn him, why'd he have to get so close!" I thought panicking. I willed the blush to go away then started walking again. He looked at me oddly then turned into the classroom. I followed and sat in my usual set next to him. I loved this lesson, watching liquids bubble and smoke always interested me, but being partners with Tommy meant liquids mostly exploded and released insane monsters. Being friends with the Pleasantville Werewolf was bad enough but Tommy always seemed extra clumsy around me.

"Tommy, where are your books?"

"Erm," He looked at our teacher trying to think of a lie. I looked at the terror on him face. He'd had a few detentions recently and he was Captain of the football team. It wasn't his week. I sighed inwardly, this was gonna be bad.

"These are Tommy's books. " I said slowly, dumping my books in front of him."

"Then where are yours?"

"Well, you see there was a curious spell that made them invisible..."

"Merton Dingle! I don't want to hear about it! Detention, going for a record?"

She walked on to persecute some poor person at the back of the class and I slumped on the desk.

"Thanks mate."

"Well, you owe me one."

He laughed then slapped me on the back, " Fine, it's movie night tonight isn't it?"

I nodded, Tuesday was when we watched scary horror movies. I never slept but I didn't care. Sitting next to Tommy, in the dark watching my favourite horror movies. Why would I care?

"Yeah."

"Then I'll bring the food this time okay? Chips popcorn, chicken......"

"Tonight a wolfy night then?"

"Yeah, what is it with my wolfy half and chicken. Mmh," He muttered to himself then tapped the experiment in front of us.

"This is taking too long,"He said and opened the stopper of the bottle.

"Tommy No! If you add it too quickly it'll...."

"Merton Dingle, and Tommy Dawkins, I should've guessed it was you who blew up the science lab."

"Please sir, it isn't blown up just a bit, blackened...." I trailed off. No way of getting out of this.

"You're both suspended for tomorrow."

"But, But it was my fault. You know Merton he's a goody two shoes." He pleaded,

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"That as it may be, you were both there and I cannot punish one and not the other. Now you're dismissed go home and clean up."

We sheepishly walked out and picked the ash out of our hair. He was laughing and I was remember being so angry.

"Tommy! This is not good news; we'll have a black spot on our record. No fun and games or playing Wiffle ball in the best Universities out there!"

"Not what I was laughing at, you hair....." He stopped me and pulled me into the toilets. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was blown straight back and my face was a much darker shade of white than it normally was.

"You can talk." He stared at himself and ruffled his tangled hair, he reached in front of me and grabbed a paper towel and I had to bit my lip to stop the sharp intake of breath as his hair tickled my nose. He smelt, nice. Great I've really lost it now I'm thinking about his smell....... is that a werewolfy thing. Oh god no not evil Merton the werewolf again...

"Hey!" I blinked then noticed he was staring, "I asked if I could come over to your house."

"Huh?"

"It's closer than mine and I wanna get cleaned up."

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go get the hearse," I muttered running out as fast as I could. I entered the car I sank down until my head hit the steering wheel. "I've gotta stop this fantasising about him," I thought.

"So what movie is it?"

I jumped about a foot in the air, I hadn't noticed him climb in next to me.

"Erm, The hole."

"Aah got your big gun out then."

I groaned at the obvious sexual joke.

"You said that's the scariest film you've seen."

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed slowly, cursed whoever was playing this big joke on me and drove out of the school, trying desperately to ignore the images flashing through my head. My English teacher wasn't wrong about my overactive imagination.


	3. Remorse

_Wow this story is getting to be the longest thing I've ever read. I'm so proud. The aforementioned warning still apply and there is a bit of action is the next one. As before I do not own any of these charcacters (If I owned Merton I would not be here writing) Okay here we go again._

Chapter three

I shouldn't have left him there. I couldn't bring myself to move him though. It's all my fault that he's dead. They took me and used me to destroy him. I can still see his face, slowly morphing back to his human face. His eyes were dead still and stared at me, though they seemed to look staright through me. I don't know what to do. I should go back, I know I should but it's so hard. What am I going to do? Tell the police? Go and bring him back, I couldn't carry him even if I tried. It'd be a bit hard to explain his injuries, the burn marks on his wrists? The large dagger sticking out from his stomach? It's my fault, it's always my fault.


	4. movies

Thank you for the review by the way You're too kind. I'm joking. Please someone else review it PLEASE.

Chapter 2

"Get ready the calvary is here. I bring chips, popcorn and....."

"Loads of chicken?"

He grinned plonking the huge bucket down next to me. Personally I never liked it but his wolfy side seemed to adore it. He was wolfed out as he walked down the stairs to my lair (or basement as Becky calls it). I loved movie night. I got the chance to escape my exciting life and watch a good horror movie. Bit of a problem now we knew the difference between the myths and reality. Tommy was always complaining abouyt how the werewolf was always killing and although it made me laugh I decided on a nice, normal gory flick for tonight.

"So this one scary is it?"

"Not really, Gory maybe.." I said picking up the dvd and sliding it into the player. As the first scene played Tommy suddenly started laughing,

"What?"

He stopped to finish the chicken he was eating then pointed at the lead character, "Now I know why you like it."

"Huh?"

"You know from your responses lately you don't sound intelligent. Her! Thats why you like it eh? I saw here in that Ghostworld was it?"

"Am I that transparent?" I muttered grabbing the bucket. Truth was he was only half right, I personally thought she was a bit.....depressing and I was more interested in her mate with the glasses than her. Not that I'd ever tell Tommy that is.

"Come on what's up?" He grabbed the bucket back and spoke through a mouthful of chicken, "You're eating all my chicken I thought you didn't like it."

I looked down at what I was eating, "Here..." I passed it to him and he cleaned the bone before throwing it into the bucket.

"But there is something up. Tell me or I'll....."

"You'll what?" I said neverously, he suddenly came very close and I could feel his hair tickling my face.

"I'll...... tickle you!" He said tickling me without restraint.

"Stop it!" I tried to stop his hands before he noticed I was enjoying this.

"Oh, you're no fun anymore. Where'd the neurotic mate of mine go?"

"He's still in here it's just you could knock something over and that would break a bottle with some sort of frog essance in and poof! We're both frogs! Then we'd have to get Lo...."

"There he is." he interupted Tommy. " Listen I'm wiped mind if I crash here tonight?" He said Yawning.

"Sure the beds over there I'll sleep on the couch...."

He slide down and laid spread-eagled across the couch, his head on my lap. "I'm okay here."

My stomach was flip-flopping as he drifted off to sleep. I couldn't move so I decided to catch some z's and it wasn't long until my exhaustion caught up with me.

When I woke up it was only early and I tried to move my legs, panic struck me when I couldn't then I rememebered Tommy. I looked down and he'd de-wolfed but was snuggled in to me, his arm round my waist. Yet again I tried to move him but he weighs a ton. It's all muscles though, I couldn't help but smile at his face bathed in sunlight as a smile drfited across his face.

"Mertonnnnn....." He moaned in his sleep, my eyes shot wide open as he tried to pull me closer in his sleep. Did he just say what I think he said? My mind was working overtime and I tried to put it down to some over heated fantasy, but then he did it again and his face was buried in my stomach.

"Tommy! Tommy get up!"

He shifted, then opened his eyes. A blush crept over his cheeks as he realised what he was doing.

"Sorry, weird dream." He frowned.

"Tommy, still on my lap, I can't feel my feet."

He sat up then swung his legs off the sofa. "Sorry."

I hoped he hadn't noticed my red face but he was looking away until it passed and I sighed with relief.

"Can I have shower?"

"Yes sure, through there." I said absent-mindedly, ignore the disappointment that he head was no longer on my lap. I shook my head to clear those thoughts and set to tidying the place. I tried to ignore the fact that a naked, wet Tommy Dawkins was currently washing in my shower. He appeared moments later with just a towel covering his mid-section. I again cursed whoever was doing this to torment me and hoped he wouldn't notice my surprise.

"You okay?"

Too late.

"I'm, fine Tommy. Wh-where are your clothes?"

"I put them in the washing machine. Do you know how weird it is to have a tumble dryer and washing machine in your bathroom?"

"Yeah but Mum's always complaing how hard it is to wash my clothes, and for god's sake get a bigger towel I don't want a Sharon stone incident."

"Really? Now you're giving me ideas."

I gasped and turned around. Was he flirting with me? No my overactive imagination. His arms encirling my waist was my imagination and my face froze.

"Er, Tommy?"

"Yeah..." He said nuzzling my neck.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Don't you like it?"

What was I supposed to say to that? Yes Tommy I love it, strip me naked and take me now? No, instead I tried to turn round but his arms held me tight.

"Look, we look good togather." He said steering me toward the large gothic mirror. I smiled and looked at him in the mirror.

"No no that's it get off!" I shouted slipping out of his arms in a second. He looked hurt and I regretted my actions instantly. "Look, Tommy, it's not like I wouldn't love to stay with you but I just don't know what is going on!"

"Merton. Breathe, the vein is going all pulsy. Come on do you think I'm stupid? I know you liked that and I liked it too. Get what I'm saying?"

My stomach flipped again and my mind kept saying this is a dream, this is a dream. But then he walked over to me and cupped my face in his hand. His face came closer and closer, until our lips barely touched. Seconds later I was pulling him back and kisisng him hungrily, and my mind kept saying look at who your kissing just look! I smiled against his mouth.

"What?" He asked pulling away slowly.

"Nothing." I said grinning. "Okay, no more kissing we have the day off let's go and do something."

"I know something we could do." He said slowly, nuzzling again.

"No, calm those hormones down. Becky's upstairs. Go put clothes on okay, before I change my mind."

"Okay, I get the hint." He said relunctantly. He gave me a kiss and scooted over to the bathroom. At that point my legs gave way and I sat grinning until he reappeared.

"Come on let's go for a walk, I need some fresh air."

"Fine but I draw the line at a leash."

"Pity." He grinned then hook his arm through mine and steered me out of the house.


	5. Silver

It was a quite night, no monsters anyway and I was thankful. Fighting monsters and all is fun, exciting. Never thought I'd actually be meeting vampires, but with Tommy's arm wrapped securely round my neck I didn't want anything to interupt it. Just walking with him was enough. He didn't seem to care if anyone noticed us, and they did. I could see the stares but I guess most thought we'd be togather for ages. As we were walking past the woods he stopped, ears pricked.

"What's up?"

"Not sure, demonic I think." He looked into the woods. "That way."

"That way, into those dark menacing woods?"

"Don't worry, you know I'll protect you. I have to check it out."

"Fine, I don't like it though." I knew I was pouting but it wasn't because of going into the woods but because his arm had left my shoulder. He grinned then took my hand and pulled me into the woods after him. Cold dread was creeping up my spine. I didn't know why, maybe it was E.S.P or something, but I'd never felt that way before.

The woods were quiet, so quiet I could heard Tommy's breathing in front of me.

"Ooh, how touching,"

We both spun round, I scanned the trees while Tommy sniffed the air.

The raspy voice seemed close but we couldn't see if anyone was there. Then Tommy spun directly round and flung me to the floor as the thing passed over our heads. It was crouched and then stood walking over to us.

"A werewolf and his pet, romantic."

It stepped out of the shadows and I gasped as it was not a scarred, horrible demonic face. But a human's.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vlad, werewolf hunter. These," He paused dramatically while many others dropped down around us, surrounding us.

"These are my friends."

I heard a barrage of guns click and we froze.

"Silver bullets. Don't move or we'll shoot."

Tommy growled and launched himself at the shape hurling it to the ground. The others were shocked and for some reason they didn't shoot. I realised they couldn't risk shooting their master. Then I felt several pairs of hands drag me towards a tree. I struggled but their hands were everywhere and I was soon gagged and bound. I struggled but then I felt the cool metal of a gun against my temple. It clicked and I saw Tommy stop.

"Get away from our leader or he get's a bullet through his head." said the man holding me.

Tommy glared at him then stepped off their leader. He backed away. "Leave him alone."

Then the leader was behind him and he grabbed his arms binding them with a thin rope. He hissed and dropped to his feet in agony.

"Tommy!" I yelled, managing to slip the gag down, "What did you do?"

"Silver coated rope. I believe it saps them of their powers."

"Them?"

"Werewolves. You see our master says we should kill everyone that we find." He dragged him up and pulled out a silver sword. He pushed him against a tree and several members of the group rushed forward and bound him to the tree.

"Bye bye Wolfie," He chuckled as he pulled the long sword back. Tommy's eyes shifted to mine and he opened his mouth slowly.

"Love you Merton." He whispered softly.

"No! Tommy!" I shouted struggling to free myself from my attackers grip. I watched helplessly as Vlad darted forward with the sword and thrust it through Tommy's mid-section. For a moment, he stood looking at the blood just blinking. Then he sank and everyone disappeared. The ropes vanished and I fell forward suddenly free. I crawled to where he had fallen and rabbed his head in my hands. His eyes were wide open and blood still leaked from his wound. Tears fell down my cheeks as I slowly shut his eyes and kissed him on the forehead.


	6. Death

The last bit! Sorry bout the sadness of the last chapter but here's some good old fashioned romance to cheer you up.

I'm still not sure how long I stayed there. Crying, it just wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop. I left him there. Like I said I was in shock. But I'm going to go and get him now. Take him to his parents house. I've decided I should tell them the truth. Bout him being a werewolf and all. Not sure they're gonna believe me but it's the right thing to do.

Merton sighed and put down his pen. Writing had helped him come to terms with what had happened only an hour ago. He stood and pulled on his coat, he looked at the towel Tommy had used. It was abandoned on the floor. He walked out of his basement and followed the same path he had taken before.

As he entered the woods he wasn't sure if he would ever find him.

"I should've come back in the morning." He thoguh, "No he could've been eaten....." He shook his head to rid himself of the ghastly thoughts. Then he looked aound. Thi was where they were he was sure of it. But Tommy was nowhere to be seen. He rushed forward noticing the silver sword and pool of dried blood. It was dotted along the floor as if he had waked dripping, leaving a dark red trail. Merton laughed out loud. He wasn't dead, or he wasn't yet. He ran following the dots and soon came a cross a small stream. There was a barely concieous Tommy, he tried to pick him up and noticed how slippery the front of his shirt was, he held his hand out. It was blood.

"Oh god, Tommy just hang on." He said half carrying, half dragging the limp Tommy out of the woods and into his house.

He dropped him on the bed then went straight to his computer. He'd heard about some sort of healing spell on the internet and soon found the page he was looking for. Some of the ingrediants were quite rare but he grinned and the thought. He had them all! Thank you ! Thank you!

He mixed the ingrediants until they formed a greenish paste. It smelt terrible but he spread it over Tommy's wound and said the spell words.

"Come on work!" He shouted anxiously, nothing happened for a while then green sparks flew along Tommy's body and he could see the skin healing over. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"What happened? I was...." He trailed off looking down at his stomach. Lifting up the shirt he stroked the flawless stomach.

"No scarring or stitches. I'll have to remember to restock on those items. It's really handy that spell."

"Spell?" Tommy gasped.

"Long story, I'm sorry. I left you out there because I was too much of a coward. I hope you can forgive me."

"What are friends for?"

"Friends....." Said Merton slowly looking at the floor.

"More than friends Merton. I meant what I said. I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I love you too Tommy." He leant forward and kissed him.

"Hey, not till I'm completely healed okay?" Tommy winced.

"How long will that be, I can't wait." Smiled Merton grabbing his head and pulling it back once agin


	7. Ties

"One thing still bother's me though,"

"What?"

"Those hunters, they were almost waiting for us, they knew about you." Merton sighed and shook his head, "I just worry that wasn't the end of them."

Tommy laughed and sat up on the bed. "Merton, just relax for once. Monster fightings good and all but just once I'd like a rest!"

"Sorry, I can help being paranoid."

"Just one of your more endearing qualities."

"Okay stop with the corny lines."

He rolled his eyes then turned to his computer, "I was looking for that guy, look he has his own website. Sad but true, he's killed loads of werewolfs."

"Is that, a lyrics page?"

"Concentrate Tommy, and yes it is." They looked at each other supressing the need to giggle. "Look at this, a picture page. Let's see who he is."

He moved the pointer over and clicked on the page. A face shot appeared slowly, despite his fast internet connection. The head slowly appeared minus the large hat that covered it and Merton nearly fell of the chair in shock.

"Mer, that. He.......He looks like....."

"Me!" He shouted. Age had taken it's toll on the man but his face was remarkably like Merton's. The black hair was slicked back but the same grin was there. The grin that always made Tommy smile now shocked him to the core.

"What is going on?!" Shouted Merton, he clicked print and slowly the image appeared from the printer.

"What are you doing?" asked Tommy as he urgently pulled the picture out. Merton had stormed up the stairs with it before Tommy had a chance to stop him. He raced up behind him to the kitchen to where his mother was preparing food.

"Oh Merton dear how you doing with your.... ahem need some food?" She asked tentatively.

He held up the picture and she paled and grabbed the sideboard.

"Where did you...."

"Mum who is this?"

"Well, time I told you the truth. This man is a werewolf hunter. Yes, there are demonic forces out there that......."

"Mum! Mum I know."

"How?"

"Er, Mrs.Dingle. I'm a werewolf." Said Tommy sheepishly.

"You're a....."

"Good werewolf Mom, seriously good one. He defeats all the monsters that attack Pleasentville."

"With Merton's help of course."

"Mum this is not the problem at hand here. Why do I look like him????!"

"Okay, he came to town about eighteen years ago. I was fighting with your Dad and he appeared. He was rugged and handsome and we...."

"That sentence better end with got a pizza!"

"Honey, I think you know what we did. He left the next day and I got back with your father. I didn't tell him. A few weeks later I was pregnant. I had to tell him something so I said it was his. Back then having a baby out of wedlock was frowned upon. So we got married and I had you. It's funny, that you should be a werewolf hunter. He had this special sense that helped him get them. It drew him to them, you've probablt got it too."

"Hey, that's why you were drawn to me!"

"But I don't want to kill you!"

"That part of it was probably missed out, maybe my genes cancelled that part out."

"So let me get this straight, My dad tried to kill me and my boyfriend? Have I got this right?"

"He probably didn't reconise you, he never found out about you. As for your, friend here. He doesn't know he is a good werewolf obviously."

"I think you've gotten the better deal when we have to meet each other's parents."

Said Tommy slowly and Merton smiled to hinself. Then the sudden shock of it hit him and he fainted, Tommy only just catching him.

"Poor dear, he's so fragile."

"No, he isn't." Said Tommy picking him up, "He's fought more monsters with me than I can count. He is one brave kid."

"Exactly, the two of you are only just eighteen. You've been putting his life in danger for ages. I can't stop him fighting evil, but if he get's hurt....."

"I know, you'll kill me right."

She nodded and he took Merton back down the stairs to his lair.

Wow bet you didn't see that one coming. I didn't either this may have a plot after all.


	8. revelations

You know Danny smith you're right she would've been freaked, I forgot to put on the last one a little while later, it's couple of weeks possibly. In a previous line she says something like "You and your....friend."That was supposed to say she knows, she ain't completely okay with it but she will accept it over time. And Merton is still obsessing over this the other guy because he is amazing paranoid. They've told their parents but not really anyone else yet. Explanation over, this is very short as I'm very tired but I wanted to speed the stroy up a bit.

_Merton pov_

_I can't believe this, I never looked like my dad but this is just uncomprehensiable! Oh god my mum and him, urgh I'm not going down that route. Get out of my head. _

"Merton, Mer you awake yet?"

He sat up as his vision focused on a worried Tommy. He stood frowning then remembered his Mother's revalation.

"I'm up."

"Listen I know this is a shock, a big shock in fact. If you wanna talk....."

"I just, that man." He walked over to the computer staring at the frozen face of Vlad, "He's my Dad? He tried to kill me, worse to kill you. He'll know you're not dead! He's gonna come back and what am I gonna do?"

"If he attacks me again, I don't want to hurt him. But I will if he hurts either of us you know."

Merton looked at him and nodded, "But if he attacks you, I don't know if I could kill my Father. What am I saying? Of course I could, that's what scares me."

"Merton.....you are a good person. There is a dark side of you but it's not that side I love okay?"

"Thanks."

"I think I'll go, let you have some space to think." He walked over to the stairs. Merton ran in front of him blocking his exit.

"Stay, please. I don't really want to be alone. Sad I know, I just...."

"Okay."

They smiled at each other and walked back down the stairs.

_I can't sleep. Not even with Tommy here, he looks so sweet when he sleeps. Peaceful almost, wonder how long it is until the full moon?_

He sat up and watched the pale moonlight dance across the room.

"I'm getting some fresh air Tommy. Tommy?" He shook him but Tommy batted his hand away and mumbled something in his sleep.

"Aah, not now Mum. S'too early."

Merton laughed and pulled on his shirt, he walked outside relishing the cold breeze and walked round to the back garden. He sat on the small bench and closed his eyes.

"Never close your eyes, it makes you easy prey."

Merton's eyes snapped open scanning the darkness, he knew that voice.

"Vlad?"

The shadow figured stepped from behind the hedge.

"Not with your protectors?"

"No, they were employees of mine. Money is hard to come by these days. You are minus your protector, the wolf-boy."

Merton stood angrily, "I won't let you touch him."

"You are brave, but weak. You are very amusing."

"Don't reconise me do ya?"

Vlad frowned, "Should I?"

"Maybe you know my mother? You and her met about eighteen years ago right here."

"What?"

"You're my Dad." Merton grinned as Vlad gasped in shock. "Surprise!"


	9. The dark side of me

"Well, it may explain a few things."

"Like???"

"The fact you are friends with a werewolf, I'd prefer my son to not be friends with a murderous killer."

"Tommy isn't a murderer! He's a good werewolf, anyway we aren't just friends."

Vlad eyes widened, "Oh great you're going out with werewolf just typical."

He turned back to the woods and started to walk, then the door of the house opened and a sleepy Tommy appeared.

"Merton it's like midnight why you....." His eyes focus and he ran towards Merton. "You okay? Doid he hurt you??? If he did?"

Merton shook his head and looked back at his father.

"Listen, Tommy." Vlad pat his name out like it was a swear word, "Merton is my son and if I am going to get to know him I should start by apologising." He held out his hand, "I did not know there were good werewolves."

Tommy smiled and stepped forward shaking his hand.

"It may be okay after all,"Thought Merton. But that's when he saw it, the silver gun hidden in his cloak glinting in the light.

"Tommy watch out!" He shouted, Tommy spun round and Vlad drew his gun. Within a moment he was wolfed out and he was wrestling Vlad to the floor. The gun spun away landing by Merton's feet as he watched unsure of who to root for. Vlad was his father, he hadn't been it but he was, but Tommy was his life.

"Merton, the gun...... shoot him!" Shouted Tommy still fighting with Vlad. Merton ooked at it then picked it up, the metal was cool and slippery against his skin.

"Tommy! I can't.... I just can't."

Tommy didn't hear to busy countering the blows that were becoming increasingly diffcult t block. He step back, but tripped on a root and fell. Vlad landed on top of him and pulled out another long sword.

"Merton! Do something!" He could already feel his powers slipping because of the metal and couldn't shrug him off. "Merton!"

Merton cradled it in his hands and stared at the scene before him. His dad was going to kill Tommy, if he shot he'd save him but shooting his dad? Ws he actually thinking about this? He knew he had a dark side, even Tomym knew it. Werewolf Merton was not funny, he was evil and bad. He sighed knowing what he had to do, yet fearing it at the same time. If he did this, there would be no going back. His dark side would win but doing it would save a life. Even if it destroyed his own, he raised the gun, aimed and fired.

The bullet shot through the air straight into Vlads chest. He looked at it, to Merton then fell back off Tommy the sword resting across his chest.

"Merton?"

"Tommy, I can't do this anymore. I can't fight the supernatural I can't! How many times has this caused you strife huh? Hardly ever, yet it awlasy hurts me! Vampire, being fattened up! Killing my Father."

He walked over to Tommy who was slowly de-wolfing, he kissed him on the cheek then stepped back.

"I think I need sometime alone, Lori can help you fight things. I need time away from Medusas and evil creepy monsters. Goodbye Tommy." He said slowly, he turned the walked back into the hosue and shut the door to his lair. Tommy still stood tranfixed as he saw the back of Merton's head moving around the lair.

"Bye, Merton."

_Ooh I'm being so mean to these too. Don't worry more on the way, not sure what the next thing that happens will be but it should be a nice non-supernatural thing. Romantic slush coming up._


	10. The real end

_One point I have no idea how old Tommy and everyone else is so I'm making it up okay? This is the last bit. I know I've said it before but I really mean it this time. P.s get the hankies out_

_Two years later_

"Graduation day huh? Been a long time. How you doing?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Merton paused, he hadn't spoken Tommy afor two years. He desperatly wnated to tell him how he felt, how he still felt about him. But two years had changed both. Merton had shook off everything magical. Yeah he was still a Goth but he wasn't into evil magicks anymore. Not since, well tha night.

"Did you get the results you wanted?"

"Yeah, going straight to Pleasantville University in the fall."

"Me too. Ha maybe we'll be dorm buddies."

Merton nodded, and walked away down the corridor. He could feel Tommy's eyes staring at his back,

"Listen Merton!" Shouted Tommy, He spun round. "I know what happened shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have made you choose. If you could forgive me though you'd make me the happiest guy here."

He turned and walked away, "Oh and one more thing." Merton stopped again. "I still love you, always will." And with that he turned the corner and ran out of the school.

Merton felt like he'd been turned to stone, he couldn't move or do anything, it took some odd looks form the janitor to run outside after Tommy but he'd gone. Miserably he climbed into the hearse and made for home.

It was quiet in his house, Becky was out at some sleepover thing and he headed for the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He headed back downstairs and went straight to his computer. As it whirred into life he looked at the wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Tommy just after they'd met, as usual Tommy had his arm slung round his neck and he felt himself smiling at the emotions on his face.

"Mainly suffocation," He thought before starting up the internet. A little look at his fanfiction reviews would help him. Thunder rang through the air and he looked up quickly wondering when the storm had arrived.

He'd been writing his latest story (A romantic slashy fic) when he suddenly felt he was being watched. The storm still raged outside and he spun round trying to figure out if someone was there or he was going crazy. Standing very still he looked at the window and saw a shadow run past the house. Green eyes flashed at him.

"Oh no, no this is not happening!" He yelled running to the phone. He picked up the reciever, then paused. Who would he call? He knew who he wanted to call, but what if it was just a cat? Then a rumbing outside his window made his brain click into gear and he dialled the number quickly.

Ring,Ring.

_Come on pick up_

Ring, ring.

_Please Tommy!_

_"_Hello?"

"Tommy?"

His voice was slow as if he'd been asleep, he looked at the clock and frowned when he realised most of the evening had disappeared without him realising.

"Merton? Merton?"

"Look, Tommy I need your help there's something outside my house. I don't know what it is but.... I'm scared......"

"I'll be right over."

"But the storm...."

"Don't care I'm coming over now! Hold on."

He pressed the phone down into it's cradle and shivered. The rumbling grew louder and he could see the green eyes from his basement window. Then he saw something throw it's self at the creature and his heart leapt. Then the door rang, puzzled he ran upstairs and opened it. There was a very red, very wet Tommy.

"What was it? Demon? Half-human half-spider thing? What?"

"Dog."

"It was a.....dog?"

Tommy backed up and whistled round the corner. A very large black dog with a menacing glare came round the corner.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, erm can I come in and dry off. I'm pretty much soaked."

"No offence but I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Yeah, you're right."

Tommy smiled sadly and walked away from the door.

"If it helps, I do forgive you. I don't think I could be mad at you for long. I wish that what happened had never happened. Even if we were going out, I miss our friendship. I still love you."

He shut the door and went back into his basement, the lighting lit it perfectly.

"This is where someone normally jumps out of the shadows and tries to kill me."

He whispered to himself.

"But this is real life Merton." He spun round as Tommy walked out of the shadows.

"How did..?"

"You left the door open. I sneaked in when you went upstairs.."

"Why?"

"Why? Why?" Tommy said frantically, he walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Because you can't say what you said and then just walk away!"

"You did." He pointed out.

"I didn't know how you felt. Mer we've missed so much time togather can't we just......"

He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Merton looked up at him through wet lashes and slowly smiled.

"God, I never thought. I assumed.."

"What?"

"I though you hated me."

Tommy looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Cause I, killed my Dad."

"He wasn't your Dad. He was never there, he was doing bad things. I couldn't hate you no matter how hard I tried."

"This conversation has gotten so corny."

"Yeah, let's get back to the kissing okay?"

Merton laughed, "You and your libido."

Tommy pouted.

"No,don't you dare do the puppy eyes thing!"

"I'm glad you two are mates again," said Lori as they walked down the hall of their new Uni.

"Me, too." Said Tommy hugging Merton tighting,

"Okay guys, get a room."

"We have one."

"Yes, it's wonderful you got each other as dorm-buddies. If you have room use it."

"We may just do that."

She rolled her eyes, "Class?"

"Yeah okay, wonder if there's anything spooky going on in this school?" Asked Merton as they stopped outside their classroom.

"Nah, I think we've had our share of adventures." Said Tommy opening the door. Plumes of pink smoke came billowing out and revealed a large pentagram on the floor in slat. An eerie light was forming at the centre.

"You were saying?"

Tommy looked wordessly at the room then backed out closing the door.

"We didn't see that."

"Nah. we didn't."Agreed Lori,

"See what?" Said Merton.

Tommy sighed then opened the door again. "So much for having an normal life."

"Tommy, you're a werewolf, your life is never going to be normal."

"Guy can dream can't I?"

They stepped into the room and closed it behind them.

"Maybe one day they'll get a rest." Thought Merton looking at the handsome profile of Tommy,

"Maybe."


End file.
